dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruji Yamato
Feral Minded Apperance Apart from his golden eyes and wild red hair, he is the splitting image of his older bRotherham Kaith. He mostly wears black clothing but wI'll wear other colors on occasion. He'said rather skinny but his body has Hella muscle definition. He stands six feet even at full height and despite his small body size he has a large amount of presence. On hisecond shoulder he keeps the fur of another werewolf who he killed. vlcsnap-2012-05-29-15h04m06s106.png Aquarion-EVOL-Ep-15-Img0018.png kagura_derumi_19_by_ale_mangekyo-d4w5yii.png 24mucdh.gif Aquarion-EVOL-15-02.jpg kagura_07_by_ale_mangekyo-d4ryg70.png Kagura.Demuri.full.1193725.jpg Aquarion.EVOL.full.1068250.jpg vp97FsLMOVc.jpg|Hmm you smell Nice Makes me hungry Kagura.Demuri.full.985481.jpg 28425-aquarion-evol-kagura-demuri-mikono-suzushiro.2828d58fd815ea5c181e6142906b4693.jpg kagura_and_mikono_05_by_ale_mangekyo-d4v51v5.png|How Ruji gon Do bitches when they start talkin shit Behavior/Personality His personality greatly resembles Kaith. He acts like an animal but is gentle sometimes. Despite his less than appropriate behaviour at heart he's not a bad kid just in need of ass whoopin to say the least, his temper is bad but he's not quick to anger and he has a good sense of humor so he's easy to get along with somewhat. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Student Grade: Junior 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Street Fighting) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou ) Satsui no Hadou The '''Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Wolfblood - Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. Forms: Human form: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. Halfwolf form: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets.The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does ''not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. ''Lycan Form: ''The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *''Superhuman Strength: The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina: ''The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *''Superhuman Speed: ''He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses: ''The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *''Indestructibility: ''He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *''Claws and Fangs:'' The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *''Claw Retraction-The user can project razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Claws can be composed of energy, bone, metal, or simple keratin claws. User may be able to retract their claws. *Enhanced Bite-''The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. 'Weapon of Choice' He Throw Dem Hands fuck weapons Allies/Enemies Allies: None Yet Enemies: A few 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Keiz's Rpc's & Npc's